


The Empress

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, Recovery, Strangers to Lovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Ten moves to a small town right next to a coffee shop owned by someone whose cat keeps wandering into his store.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> hello there.  
> it's her week. the empress. and i thought that this was the perfect week to break out a trope i NEVER wrote: the flower shop au. it just fits the card so well, i can't even begin to describe. well, my connections are all in the fic for those interested in the cosmic part of this series :)
> 
> for those who aren't, it's another cute fluffy TAETEN! i can't seem to stop writing about them now that i started. next week's oneshot is also taeten, so heads up if you really like them. (you can always sub to me or the series *wink wink*)
> 
> tw // gaslighting and controlling behaviors in relationships
> 
> ps: one of the nct boys is a villain here but i just wanna say i have nothing against him, just preferred to pick a familiar nct face for it instead of random oc. think of it as mere casting for a kdrama, basically.

Ten takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat off his brow. He just rearranged a bunch of flower and plant pots around the store and the sun is not even out. But he wants everything to be perfect for their opening day. Or re-opening, with him as owner of this little store that he found on the internet and impulsively decided to buy last week, leaving his entire life behind and taking only one suitcase.

But he doesn’t want to waste his time thinking about it.

So he thinks he needs a shower, looking at the empty streets through the window shop. He steps to the back of the store, where there’s a convenient bed and bathroom, and gets ready for the day. He dresses in some comfortable, loose fitting clothes, something about his new life that he enjoyed a lot, then goes back to the front to turn the sign from closed to open.

He carries on with his day, sitting behind the counter, waiting for his first customer to come in, while he goes over his list of suppliers and cash flow register. The previous owner told him that the profit margin was low, so he’s not exactly surprised. Why aren’t people buying flowers anymore? Are they not romantic maybe? That doesn’t surprise him, seeing as he’s not one either. But, for Ten’s sake, he needs a reason for people to buy them. He needs to come up with a plan.

Ten hears the doorbell but doesn’t see anyone when he brings his eyes up from the papers. He frowns and gets up, going around the counter to look.

“Oh!” 

He comes across a beautiful golden haired cat. It looks big and healthy, his fur shining in the sun that pours through the windows, and it also has a collar, so it’s not a stray.

“Hi, hi” says Ten.

The cat is sitting there, looking at him now.

“Who are you? And where is your owner?”

He crouches in front of it and takes a closer look at the tag.

“Hi, Leon. Can I pick you up?”

It meows back. So Ten just does that and Leon lets him. He sits back behind the counter and dials the number on the tag.

“ _ Hello? _ ” it’s a male voice.

“Hi. Is this Leon’s owner?”

“ _ Yes, it is. _ ”

“Well, your cat wandered into my store.”

The person on the other end laughs.

“ _ You must be the new owner of the flower shop. _ ”

“How do you know that?” Ten arches an eyebrow, annoyed.

“ _ I own the coffee place next to yours. Everyone in the street knows Leon likes to wander around, but he always comes back. Just make sure to leave the door open for him. _ ”

“Okay?”

“ _ Sorry, I gotta go. Customer _ .”

And he cuts the call. Ten is frowning, confused at that interaction. He finds it appalling to let a cat just wander off alone, but that must be a small town thing maybe.

“You look well cared for, don’t you, Leon?” 

The cat is purring, so Ten just rubs it behind its ears.

He starts leaving the door half-open from then on. And Leon keeps visiting, sometimes spending a whole day keeping Ten company, sitting on the counter, like he owns the store. Even though he was wary at first, he grows to like the cat’s company a lot. Afterall, it couldn’t be worse than a human. 

It’s been weeks when it finally happens.

“Hi, excuse me. I had to come see who’s stealing all my cat's attention.”

It’s the end of a shift and Ten’s tired and kind of dirtied up from making flower arrangements all afternoon. He turns around to find a rather beautiful man looking back at him, sporting a brilliant and curious smile.

“Hey” Ten takes off his gardening gloves and comes close.

“I’m Taeyong” he extends his hand.

“Ten” they shake it.

Ten crosses his arms over his chest.

“What’s your secret?” asks Taeyong.

“What?” he flinches at the question.

“I mean, what’s your secret to keep Leon coming over everyday? Treats?”

“Oh. No. I mean, nothing. He just likes how sunny it is inside, I guess. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just joking” says Taeyong, picking Leon up from the floor. “This little guy used to attract a lot of attention in the coffee shop, though, not gonna lie. His big bro is a bit more closed off.”

“There’s another?”

“Yes, Louis. You should come meet him sometime, maybe he’ll like you too. Have a cup of coffee while you’re at it. On me.”

Ten nods absentmindedly.

“Okay, I gotta finish closing up. See you?” says Taeyong.

“Sure.”

Taeyong leaves. 

The last thing Ten wants is a beautiful man, or any man, asking him for coffee, no matter how platonic it could be. So he just ignores the invitation while another month passes.

“Empress’ Garden, how may I help you?” 

“ _ Hi, it’s me. Taeyong. _ ”

Ten instinctively looks at the cat sitting on his counter.

“Hi.”

“ _ I was wondering if you’d like to take up on that invitation for coffee? I swear my blueberry muffins are divine and I just made a batch. _ ”

“Sorry, I’ll have to check. Things are a bit hectic with the store this week…” Ten lies. 

If anything, his business is wilting.

“ _ Okay, no worries. Pet Leon for me, will you? _ ”

They hang up and Ten can’t help a little smile when he pets between the cat’s ears. He likes the cat a lot. He just can’t let himself like Taeyong. He’s not ready to open up to anyone, not even a friend. Maybe he can tell his secrets to Leon instead.

“Will you keep them?” he whispers to the feline.

During closing time, Taeyong shows up to pick up Leon and drop a brown bag.

“What’s this?”

“Just some muffins from the batch” he shrugs.

“No, you don’t have too-”

“Please, as a welcome gift” Taeyong insists.

Ten bites his lower lip and nods.

“See you tomorrow!” Taeyong smiles radiantly while he leaves.

After washing up, Ten opens his bag and takes a bite out of the muffin. It’s probably the best one he’s ever had in his life. 

“No. Not letting a muffin sway me!” he yells at the pastry.

He thinks about throwing it away, but it would be a huge waste. 

It keeps happening. The muffins keep coming, whenever Taeyong comes to pick Leon up. Ten even gains a couple pounds, not that he minds. He used to be way too skinny. 

“How is everything going with the store?” asks Taeyong, one night.

“What?” Ten can’t help his defensiveness.

“Sorry” Taeyong gives him an embarrassed smile. “It’s just that I know the previous owner was struggling to make ends meet and I’d hate for that to happen to you.”

“But why? You don’t buy flowers.”

Taeyong chuckles.

“Jaehyun, my employee, makes orders of bouquets for our shop every week. I think you’ve met him.”

Ten blushes furiously.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry” he flusters.

“Don’t worry. I love your arrangements. I’m assuming you make them, because they weren’t here previously?

Ten nods.

“I feel so bad. We started on the wrong foot and it’s my fault” Ten looks down. “I have a hard time letting people in.”

“Then we can start over” Taeyong comes close and extends his hand. “Coffee sometime?”

Ten smiles and takes it. “I’d love some coffee.”

Turns out Taeyong’s coffee shop, where he lives in right above, is super adorable, just like him and his cat. Ten meets Louis, which is also adorable and also likes him. He finally connects the dots between the tall handsome dude that comes to pick tasteful arrangements every week to the coffee shop’s interior design. The handsome dude is Taeyong’s barista, Jaehyun. 

Ten finally has coffee with Taeyong, after hours, and they mostly discuss business and the city. Taeyong offers to show him around sometime.

“I think what you need is publicity” he says. “People don’t know there’s been a change in florist, who now does amazing new arrangements.”

“Stop” chuckles Ten.

“I’m serious. Is this what you’ve always done?”

“Not really. I owned a business before, but not a flower shop.”

“Natural talent then” Taeyong smiles. “I can help you if you want. With the marketing side of things.”

“Really? And what would you get out of that?”

“Well, you’re already babysitting my cat for half a day. Maybe throw in a couple bouquets for free once in a while?” 

“I guess we can work something out then” Ten can’t help a smile. “Well, it’s getting late. I should probably get home.”

“Do you need me to walk you?” offers Taeyong.

“It’s fine. I’m still living in the back of the shop.”

“Wow. Didn’t think there’d be space for that there.”

“It’s not exactly housing” says Ten walking towards the exit. “More like a minimalistic living space.”

“Well, when you need to upgrade, I’ll hook you up with my realtor” says Taeyong.

“Sure.”

They move to say goodbye, unsure whether to shake hands or hug. They end up hugging, and it’s not super awkward. 

“Thanks, Taeyong. Goodnight.”

Ten leaves for his shop without looking back. He gets to his room, throws himself on his tiny bed. Taeyong seems like a good person. Maybe he can trust him. 

Ten decides that he’ll trust his neighbour for marketing and publicity tips, and in exchange he’ll give him a discount while they are reworking the brand and setting up a website for the flower shop. Not only can he bake, but Taeyong has some mean computer skills Ten judged irrelevant when he was getting his business degree. Ten actually used to draw a lot as a teenager, but somewhere along the way he stopped. Now, he experiments with new logos on Taeyong’s borrowed iPad. The two of them have some late nights putting everything together, ordering takeout and hanging out at the coffee shop.

"And it's online. Congrats" says Taeyong, after they launch the website. "I've got a couple beers in my freezer that I was saving for a special occasion. Do you wanna maybe crack some open? The view from my balcony is nice."

Ten studies him, trying not to let nervousness consume his chest. There's no reason to be scared. Taeyong is a friend. They spent hours in late nights alone already, if he wanted to do something he would have already tried. Taeyong might even be straight, he never flirted with Ten.

"Okay" Ten nods, after an unusually long time.

"Come, boys, let's go" he says to the cats, who follow him up the stairs to his flat.

It's an open space apartment with long blue curtains, a living room with a big TV, bedroom and a bathroom, and a kitchen with a counter. It's cozy and tastefully decorated, just like the coffee shop. As promised, the view from the balcony is nice, showing a big part of the coast and all the lights of the streets and houses.

Ten sits in a comfortable chair and waits for Taeyong to bring him his drink. Leon jumps on his lap, something that has become more and more common.

"There you go" says Taeyong, handing him the bottle. "Do you need help opening?"

"No, it's fine" says Ten. "I actually got stronger after carrying all those heavy vases."

Taeyong laughs. "I bet you did. You're probably stronger than me by now. All I have to do is roll dough all day, and carry two fat cats around."

"Did you always want to be a baker? Or own a coffee shop."

"Pretty much. I always liked making people happy and cooking was an easy way to do it" says Taeyong, while Ten listens, fascinated. "For a moment there I thought about vet school, but my grades were never that good. I love what I do though. What about you?"

"I thought about art school, but ended up majoring in Business" says Ten. "I owned a store before, but I wasn't as hands on as I am here, with Empress' Garden."

"That must mean something."

"What?" Ten smiles.

"Maybe you found your path. Something that's truly yours to care for. I mean, there is a reason for you to have moved here and taken over the store, right?"

"There is" complies Ten, sipping from his bottle.

"So, maybe, that’s just one reason, the apparent one, that ends up putting you on this path. And here you find your true calling" explains Taeyong, sitting next to him.

"Do you really believe that? That there are things that are meant to be, places we are meant to go to." 

"I don't know. I'd like to" Taeyong admires the starry sky above.

But Ten can't take his eyes off him. It's like Taeyong is almost a child in his innocent and gentle worldview, but at the same time he's really mature. Ten wonders how someone grew up and not turned into a snob like all the people from his previous life. 

"Taeyong" he starts. "I have to tell you something."

Taeyong looks at him and his big eyes are illuminated by a warm yellow light from the inside of the apartment.

"Sure. Tell me anything."

"The reason I came here is I ran away."

Taeyong's stare doesn't falter.

"I ran away from my fiance" Ten keeps going, thinking his chest might burst at any second. "Our relationship was… complicated."

Ten swallows his tears. Talking about everything for the first time is taking a huge weight off of him and also making him extremely emotional.

"That's why I told you I'm not good with people" he adds. "I'm scared to meet someone like him."

Ten looks away, tears burning in his eyes, begging to fall. He's so ashamed. Taeyong waits to see if he's really done before speaking.

"Ten, it's okay" he whispers softly. "I'm here if you need me. For anything."

Ten wipes his eyes and nods.

"Thanks, Taeyong."

"Can I hug you?" asks Taeyong.

Ten nods. That's exactly what he needs now. It's like Taeyong can read his mind. He slides an arm around Ten's shoulders and pulls him closer to his chest gently. Ten just lets himself go, finally crying openly. They stay like that for a while, until it's too cold, and Taeyong moves them inside to sit on the couch, where they keep the hug going. 

Ten wakes up next morning on Taeyong's couch. He's covered with a comforter. Ten sits up and looks around.

"Good morning" says Taeyong, pulling a shirt over him. "Didn't wanna wake you."

He looks like he just stepped out of the shower. Ten blushes furiously.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep" he says, getting up. "I'll go now."

"Or you could stay" approaches Taeyong. "It's Sunday. We don't open the stores. I can make you some breakfast, we can talk. Or just play videogames."

Ten breathes deep.

"I don't wanna… impose."

"You are not" Taeyong smiles. "Get in the shower, I can lend you some clothes. We are roughly the same size, yeah? Just be careful not to rip through my shirts with all that muscle."

Ten laughs, already feeling less awkward.

"Okay."

When Ten steps out of the bathroom, there's an amazing smell taking over the apartment. They eat and chat comfortably about nothing serious, and Ten is glad for that. After, Taeyong lets Ten beat him on Smash for a couple rounds, only for Ten to complain he's taking it too easy and proceed to be defeated for more rounds. He doesn't care in the end, because it's mindless fun, and just what Ten needed after opening his heart last night. 

"He used to control everything about my life" explains Ten, over a cup of tea on the balcony, as the sun sets. "It started small. Clothes. Friends. Food. Then, after, I didn't need a bank account anymore, because we used his. I gave up my apartment to live with him, because his place was bigger and perfect to start our family. He slowly took over my business, saying I didn't need to work, that it was a privilege for me to stay at home. That he made enough money for the both of us, and he did."

Taeyong pays complete attention to him.

"He drove away the few friends I had. We already had his, so we didn't need any more" continues Ten. "I convinced myself he was right. And when I thought something was wrong with the way he treated me, he always twisted and turned the facts until I got so confused it didn't matter anymore."

Ten sighs.

"I had already lost my parents and I was desperate for a family. To be loved by anyone that would have me. He seemed perfect" he shrugs. "He never hit me, but when things didn't go his way, he'd scream at me and break things around the house. Then he'd buy me gifts, apologize, make empty promises. I know it doesn't sound like much, but the toll of being constantly manipulated and controlled, of being someone's possession, really fucks you up."

Ten sips his tea.

"Just because he never hit you doesn't make it less traumatic" says Taeyong. "What you're describing is abusive and your feelings are just as valid as any others."

Ten looks at Taeyong, grateful for him.

"Thank you. You have no idea what it's like to hear someone say it out loud. Because for the longest time I thought I was crazy. To everyone that knew him, he was a perfect guy. They told me I was the luckiest person in the world to have landed him. His parents kissed the ground he walked upon. And there I was trapped in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from."

Taeyong takes his hand.

"You're here now. Nothing is gonna happen to you while we're neighbors" Taeyong assures him. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer."

"What is it?"

"How did you get out?"

"We had a maid. She is probably the only one that ever witnessed the way he treated me when things didn't go his way. He forgot she was home one day, and she caught me crying on my knees, picking up crystal from the floor. So I opened up to her and she offered help. I refused at first, I was too scared. Until I saw the add for the flower shop and something came over me. She helped smuggle my suitcase out with the trash and I got past the front door telling the doorman I was going to the mall, one of the few places I was allowed to visit. After that I was on a plane."

"And the flower shop?"

"I have a trust fund that my parents left me, it's basically what I'm living off while the store picks up steam" Ten says. "He couldn't touch it even if we got married like he planned."

"And soon you won't need to live off it anymore, because customers will be flooding in" smiles Taeyong, passing an arm around Ten.

"How do you know?" he chuckles. 

"I have a gut feeling."

"What else does your gut say?" Ten gazes at Taeyong.

"That you're safe now. That you are where you belong. And that you're the strongest person I’ve ever met."

Ten is left speechless. Taeyong leans in, kisses his cheek, and smiles. They finish watching the sunset together.

Taeyong is right. Or rather, his gut is. After the renewal, Empress' Garden gets more customers and orders. Ten decides to set up a delivery system and it helps a lot. Soon, people from all over town know about his store and his beautiful arrangements.

" _ Tastefully romantic _ " Taeyong reads the reviews. " _ My wife loved it _ . It sounds like you are saving a lot of people's marriages."

"I should hope so" laughs Ten, finishing his daily cash flow. 

"Ten, I actually came here to ask you something" says Taeyong, putting his phone aside.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Tomorrow night there's a small get together at my place and I want you to come meet my friends."

Ten stops to look at Taeyong.

"Your friends?"

"My closest friends, actually. You already know one of them, Jaehyun. And his boyfriend is coming. Plus another couple.

"So it's gonna be us and two couples?" Ten arches one eyebrow.

"Yes but it's not like that. They all have been together long enough to not be clingy and weird. It's just a friendly hangout, I swear."

Ten smiles. Something like that would have frightened him months ago but now he feels different.

"Sure. Should I bring something?"

"Just your lovely presence. We've got the drinks and snacks covered."

"Good, because you know I have no stove back there and no time to buy a six-pack."

"I can't believe you haven't moved to a real house yet."

"I will! I just have been busy with the store."

"We're getting you a house. This weekend!" says Taeyong as he leaves the store and a laughing Ten behind. 

For the first time in a long while, Ten is truly happy.

The next day, when he climbs up the stairs to Taeyong's flat, everyone is already there. He meets Jaehyun's boyfriend, who's not at all what Ten expected, a nerdy but handsome dark haired guy named Doyoung. Then he meets a tattoo artist biker guy named Yuta and his cute college student boyfriend Mark, who's the youngest of them all. But he's already doing his Master's, he says. They are all nice and make Ten feel included among their inside jokes. Everyone plays a lot of Nintendo and eats chips with guacamole, while drinking beer. 

In the end of the night, they say goodbye, but Ten offers to stay behind and help clean things up. Taeyong is collecting trash while Ten washed dishes and cups at the sink.

"They liked you" comments Taeyong. "But it's hard not to."

"Stop" laughs Ten. "You're just being nice."

"I'm not" says Taeyong, closing the plastic bag. "Do you want one last round before you go home? You can also crash here if you want to."

"I guess I could do one more round."

Ten and Taeyong get cozy on the couch.

"Well, I liked your friends too" smiles Ten. They seemed like nice people and left a good impression on him.

"I'm glad" Taeyong says, putting a hand on Ten's knee. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Ten."

They hold a stare and Taeyong's eyes look so sweet and soft that they make Ten's heart flutters. He puts his hand on top of Taeyong's, increasing the contact between them. Intimacy like this would freak him out before, but not now. Not with Taeyong. He drops his bottle on the coffee table and scoots closer to Taeyong.

"I don't want to be alone anymore either" he says, hoping Taeyong understands what he's asking.

A light shines in Taeyong's eyes and he also puts his beer aside. He cups Ten's face gently between his hands. 

"Are you sure?" he checks.

Ten nods and smiles, clutching his shirt. With that, Taeyong leans in and Ten drops his eyes closed. The kiss is soft and chaste. Taeyong intertwines his fingers on Ten's hair, a calming and pleasurable gesture. He's touching Ten gently, not scaring him away or forcing himself, and Ten appreciates it. 

Taeyong pulls back.

"Do you wanna stay over? We can just sleep" he says. "I know you don't have proper heating back in your room and it's a cold night."

"Well, you got me there' says Ten.

They laugh.

"I'd love to stay over" nods Ten.

Taeyong lends him some pajamas and they get in bed together. Taeyong just holds him close and Ten is so grateful to the choices that led him here with him. 

Next morning, Ten is woken up with breakfast in bed. It's their day off, so they ride to the beach on Taeyong's Vespa and stroll around feeling the ocean breeze on their faces. They spend the afternoon there, enjoying good drinks and treats. They find one of those little photo booth machines and take home a bunch of cute and funny pictures. At night, in the shower, Ten realizes he doesn’t want to go back to sleep alone in his flower shop. He wants to spend the night with Taeyong. So he puts on only Taeyong's robes and steps out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Ten. Check out this one bedroom apartment down the street. It’s close enough so you can walk to the shop every day…” he’s on his notebook, sitting with his back turned to Ten.

“Tae.”

“What-” Taeyong turns around and stops as he sees Ten. He puts his laptop aside and gets up.

Ten bites his lower lip nervously. Taeyong closes the distance between them.

“You look nice in my robes” he smiles, making Ten chuckle.

“That’s the point” says Ten, shrugging.

Taeyong clutches Ten’s waist and their bodies come flush together as Ten wraps his arms around his neck.

“Does this mean you’re staying over?” asks Taeyong.

“Yes” smiles Ten, before sealing their lips together.

This time is different. Ten opens up to Taeyong and holds him tight, showing how much he wants him. And Taeyong understands, reciprocating just as much, sucking and nibbling Ten’s lips, fingers running over the curve of his back. It’s been so long for Ten and Taeyong’s touch is intoxicating, making him heady in no time. Ten opens his mouth, inviting Taeyong’s tongue in. Deepening the kiss sends shivers down Ten’s spine and he starts tugging at Taeyong’s clothes. 

Taeyong lays Ten down on the bed and opens a bit of the robes, revealing his warm skin. Taeyong kisses to Ten's chest, pulling soft gasps out of him. He goes all the way down to his stomach, then sits back on his heels and takes off his shirt. Ten finds him beautiful. He lies back on top of Ten, who makes space for him between his legs. They resume kissing with need, the fire in their bodies increasing with each movement. Taeyong takes Ten's hands and stretches their arms above their heads, rolling his hips on top of him. Ten can't help a moan. 

When they are both breathless, Taeyong pulls back to look at Ten.

"How far do you wanna take it? It's your choice."

"All the way" says Ten firmly.

"Okay" Taeyong smiles, caressing his cheek. He reaches for his bedside table for lube and condoms. "I'm fine with either. You?"

"I prepped myself a bit in the shower" explains Ten, blushing slightly. He wanted Taeyong to fuck him.

"Can I do it too? Make sure you don't get hurt."

Ten nods. Taeyong kisses him and helps Ten out of the robes. Now, he's completely naked in front of Taeyong, but he doesn't mind. Taeyong takes a moment to admire his figure.

"You're beautiful."

Once upon a time, such compliments used to be a trap. But not when Taeyong says them. Ten smiles, running fingers through Taeyong's hair, who's lying beside him now. Taeyong slides down his hand over Ten's body and fists his erection. Ten flutters his eyes closed and moans. He moves his hand for a while, unhurriedly, then coats his fingers with lube and starts massaging Ten's rim. He's already a bit loose, so Taeyong slides two fingers in. Ten throws his head back as Taeyong hits right at his spot. It's so sensitive Ten can feel some tears forming in his eyes. Soon, Taeyong is not just stretching Ten but giving him enough pleasure to cum just from that. Ten can't hold back his moans, so he tries to stifle them by biting down his lip. Taeyong licks and kisses his neck while they are at it. 

"Tae, if you don't stop…" Ten warns him. A part of him doesn't want Taeyong to stop, wants to cum on his fingers. But another part wants Taeyong inside him.

"Do you want me to?" he asks, voice heavy with lust. "I am loving seeing you like this."

Ten chuckles as much as he can in the situation.

"I want you to make love to me."

It escapes his mouth before he realizes what he is saying. Taeyong's fingers still and they both stare at each other. 

"I didn't-" starts Ten, but Taeyong kisses him to stop his words.

He slips his fingers off, then looks at him.

“It’s good that you want that” Taeyong says slowly. “Because I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

Ten smiles, but his eyes fill with tears.

“You have?”

“Yes. I realized it when you told me your story” he confesses.

“You never made a move” says Ten.

“I was waiting for you to be ready” he caresses Ten’s cheek.

“What if I never got ready?”

“Then I’d be happy having a lovely friend and neighbour” Taeyong smiles.

Ten feels the tears pouring out of his eyes, so captures Taeyong’s lips.

“I’m in love with you too, Tae” he whispers, before they kiss one more time, now with passion and a force that wasn’t there before.

A force that is as strong and inevitable as a force of nature.

Taeyong strips off the rest of his clothes, somehow never letting go of Ten and their kiss. Then, he rolls on a condom and plasters it with lube, lying back on top of Ten, lining up. They keep eye contact as Taeyong pushes the blunt head of his cock inside, making Ten gasp. There’s no pain. Taeyong moves inside him slowly, watching his reactions, caressing his hip bone. When he’s all the way in, Ten wraps his legs around him and Taeyong holds his lower back with one arm, adjusting their positions. Ten moans, feeling Taeyong’s cock brush against his spot. 

Before he starts moving, Taeyong kisses Ten deeply, who holds onto him close, fingertips digging into his back. With foreheads resting against each other, Taeyong starts fucking him, sending pleasure up Ten’s body. It’s slow and careful at first, but then their sounds start rising and Taeyong’s speed picks up. Their bodies are like pyres, connected together perfectly, stoking each other. Ten rolls his eyes back as his orgasm comes and washes over every piece of his body and mind. 

He’s catching his breath while Taeyong ties off the condom and throws it off, when it hits him.

“Ten? What is it?”

Taeyong is back at his side, worried. Ten is wiping his tears.

“Sorry” he says. “I’m not crying because I’m sad.”

Ten looks at Taeyong.

“I’m crying because I’m free.”

  
  
  


Winter is almost over. Valentine’s Day was very successful for the shop and Ten is still super thrilled about all the sales he made. With the amount of profits the store reached now, he can keep it open for at least another year and maybe do minor fix ups around that are long due. The shift is over and Ten is sweeping the floors, humming to a song that’s been stuck in his head all day. 

The door opens, ringing the bell.

“Sorry, we’re closed” says Ten.

“Then should I lock the doors so we can talk,” says a familiar voice Ten hasn’t heard in a long time. “pumpkin?”

Ten freezes at first, a bad shiver going down his spine. Then he gathers strength to turn around and see a face he never thought he would again.

“Johnny” he says, looking at his ex-fiance, perfectly dressed and polished as always. “What are you doing here?”

He smiles.

“What do you mean? I came here for you, pumpkin.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Chitta, come on. Are you done playing store owner? If you wanted it this bad you could’ve told me” says Johnny, in a sweet tone that ennerves Ten. “I thought you didn’t want to work.”

“No, that’s what you wanted” says Ten, raising his voice.

“Pumpkin, calm down” Johnny opens his arms. “Did you stop taking your Xanax?”

“I don’t need meds” says Ten. “I need you to leave. Now.”

Johnny’s face changes from radiant to serious and Ten takes a step back involuntarily. 

“That’s not gonna happen” he says. “You think you can just leave without any explanation and humiliate me? You have no idea what I’ve been through having to explain this to my family and friends.”

Ten is clutching the cable of the broom tight, his knuckles white.

“Pumpkin, this is not where you belong” Johnny says, closing the distance between them. Ten shrinks against the wall. “Sweeping floors of a mediocre store… You deserve to be back in our penthouse, covered in gifts.”

Johnny rubs Ten’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Don’t touch me” Ten whispers. Leon, who was sitting at the counter all that time, growls at Johnny.

“Is it him?” asks Johnny.

“What?”

“The coffee shop owner. The one you’ve been dating for the past months.”

Ten holds his stare.

“Of course I know about him” says Johnny, taking a couple pictures from his inside pocket and showing them to Ten.

They were clearly taken by a P.I. from afar. There’re shots of them walking together, inside the coffee shop, even through the windows of Taeyong’s and Ten’s apartment, capturing them in the middle of sex. Ten covers his mouth and looks away, closing his eyes, feeling violated like he hasn’t in a really long time. 

“I wonder what you see in him” says Johnny, indifferent. “He’s very… menial.”

“Stop” Ten manages to say. “I’m not going back. There’s nothing you can say, so just leave.”

“Chitta, I’m willing to forgive you” he says, straightening up and putting the pictures away. “If you come with me nicely, right now.”

“You can’t make me.”

“I don’t wanna make you do anything. Did you forget how much I love you?” Johnny smiles and cups his face.

Ten starts spiraling, like he doesn’t know where he is anymore. The broom slips from his hands. Why does Johnny sound so convincing? But there’s still a tug at his chest telling him to scream and get away. Johnny holds him close.

“Come home so I can take care of you, pumpkin.”

A part of him just wants to cave in so this can all stop. But, feeling his head split open from his confusion, Ten shoves Johnny away and goes behind the counter, where Leon keeps growling and hissing. There’s a can of spray pepper under the table and he takes it.

“Go away!” yells Ten. “I don’t wanna see you ever again. I don’t love you and I don’t want whatever you call love. Leave me alone.”

There’s tears in his eyes, but he clearly sees Johnny straightening his jacket and hair, and taking something out of his pocket. It’s brass knuckles, and he slides it on his right hand. Red alerts flood all over Ten’s brain. Maybe this is the day Johnny finally lays a hand on him. But instead of going to Ten, he takes a lap around the store. There’s a display with many beautiful pots and fresh flower arrangements. Johnny topples it on its side. Dirt, pieces of ceramic, plants, everything scatters on the floor. Leon runs off, hiding in the back of the store. Ten raises his hands to hide his face instinctively. Johnny keeps walking and breaking everything on sight. Ten picks up the phone and realizes there’s no line. He just wants to curl up in a ball and wait for it all to pass, exactly how it used to be. Then Johnny will leave and Ten’ll be left to pick up the pieces of his rage.

Suddenly, roars like thunder rumble into their direction. A bunch of lights illuminate the flower shop and Ten can see the silhouette of a couple people coming close to the door. One of them is carrying a crowbar and breaks one of the square glass windows near the handle of the door, so they can open the lock from inside and get in. When they step in, Ten realizes with relief that it’s Yuta. Four other men enter behind him, along with Jaehyun and Taeyong, who runs to Ten’s side. 

Ten hides his face on Taeyong’s chest for a moment, letting that comfort and safeness take over him, shoving all the other bad feelings aside. 

“What’s this? Sons of Anarchy cosplay convention?” asks Johnny, unbothered by the numbers disadvantage. 

“Sure, buddy” says one of Yuta’s friends. “Except we are a real motorcycle club and you’re on our territory, destroying property.”

“We don’t take well to people destroying our city” says Yuta. “Especially outsiders from the big city that think they can come here and do whatever they want.”

“You only get one verbal warning, so you better take it and leave” says another. “Unless you want us to drag out of the city. Literally.”

“Very well” says Johnny. “I wasn’t taking that bitch back anyway.”

Taeyong motions to move, but Ten holds him. It’s not worth it.

“You’re blacklisted here. Don't expect accommodation or food or anything, really” wants Yuta before Johnny steps out and disappears. 

The five of them follow Johnny out and watch him until he disappears completely on the horizon. Ten stays in Taeyong’s arms, just now realizing that he’s been crying nonstop. He hides his face again and Taeyong just holds him closer.

“It’s okay. It’s over now. Forever.”

  
  


Later, Ten has calmed down in Taeyong’s flat. 

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry? Maybe I can whip up some soup?” asks Taeyong.

Ten shakes his head. “Just cuddle me.”

Taeyong obeys, getting in bed with him. 

“You never told me Yuta was in a motorcycle gang” he comments.

“Yeah, but it’s nothing like in TV series. Although they make sure to protect the city and… find homes for strays.”

Ten manages to laugh at that.

“They were the ones that found Leon and Louis, when they were little kittens” tells Taeyong, grabbing Ten’s hand and kissing his knuckles one by one. “They meant it though. Johnny is blacklisted here. Every establishment will have a picture of him, and they will refuse service. We’re a close-knit town here. No big city asshole will hurt one of ours and get away with it.”

Ten smiles.

“I’m one of yours?”

“Of course you are” Taeyong brushes Ten’s bangs off his face and kisses his temple. “You belong here, don’t you?”

“I do” Ten nods, happily.

In Taeyong’s arms, Ten manages to sleep a couple hours. The truth is he’s still shaken up by what happened. In the morning, Taeyong makes sure he eats breakfast. Then, they go downstairs. Ten huffs.

“What is it?” asks Taeyong.

“I don’t wanna see the shop” Ten hides his face in his hands.

“It’s not that bad, Ten. Come on. We’ll do it together” Taeyong says, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

When Ten reaches the store, he doesn’t understand. Everything seems perfectly fine, like he hallucinated that his vengeful ex destroyed a bunch of his things last night. Ten gets in quickly. There are new arrangements and pots set up. The floors are cleaned. Even Leon is on the counter, purring.

“W-what?” Ten turns to Taeyong.

“The boys helped clean things up” he explains. “And Jaehyun managed to hook you up with a free replacement for the glass that Yuta broke to get in last night. Everyone knows what happened and wants to help.”

Ten wants to start crying again. Because he’s been showered with so much help and love. And because he’ll never have to kneel to clean his ex’s mess again. Taeyong hugs him.

“Thank you” he whispers.

“It’s what friends and boyfriends are for” Taeyong chuckles.

  
  


It’s been over a year since Ten moved to the small town he calls home now. The past and its troubles are long gone and mostly forgotten. He’s walking hand in hand with his boyfriend near the beach when they pass a photobooth.

“Hey, remember when we came here for the first time?” asks Taeyong. 

“Of course I remember. It was the same day we got together…” smiles Ten.

“Let’s take another set of pictures!” suggest Taeyong, getting in.

Ten sits beside him. Taeyong pays and starts the machine. They get the warning that the pictures are gonna start.

“Ten” calls Taeyong, taking something out of his pocket.

“What?” Ten turns around to look and sees a ring in his hand. He covers his mouth in shock and Taeyong laughs.

“Ten, when I met you over a year ago I never imagined I’d fall in love with you” he starts. “But then, Leon liked you. And I figured that there must be a reason for that. Cats are never wrong about people and he wasn’t wrong about you.”

Ten’s hands are shaking.

“Getting to know you just confirmed that you were an amazing person and that I’d be lucky to have you as a friend or as a lover. And somehow we get to be both” Taeyong is smiling, his eyes are shining with happy tears. “I don’t wanna imagine my life without you in it, Ten.”

Taeyong takes a breath and they both chuckle. Ten wipes a tear off his eye.

“You deserve only happiness” says Taeyong. “And if you accept to marry me, I promise I’ll do everything to make you happy and protect you.”

“Tae…”

“What? Is this too cheesy?” Taeyong blushes.

Ten laughs.

“No. It’s perfect. You’re perfect” Ten cups his face and kisses him. “I love you so much. And yes. What the hell, let’s get married.”

They kiss again, and wrap around each other in the booth, so the fact that it has a curtain comes in hand. In the pictures taken, the proposal is recorded for eternity.

They get married next Spring in a small ceremony at the city town hall. Ten moves in with Taeyong and the cats. The house always has fresh flowers and blueberry muffins. They always sit to watch the sunset from their balcony and host their friends on saturday nights. Taeyong always makes Ten feel safe, and Ten always inspires him. And they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> i loooooooooove happy endings and although i rarely do a "marriage" happy ending, that was what the empress wanted from me, so i gave it to her. hopefully you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> let me know in the comments what u think! ♥♥♥
> 
> ps: again i have nothing against johnny ok? he's a great actor! next week another nct boy will play the villain, but that's a surprise from now x)


End file.
